Hanako Himura
Hanako Himura (姫村花子, Himura Hanako) is a Human living in Karakura Town. She is a student at Karakura High School and works at the Hummingbird Creations Flower Shop most days after school. She is the daughter of Ryozo and Sayoko Himura and the younger sister of Takeshi and Mika. Her best friend is the sole reaper, Luna Yamichi. Appearance: Hanako is a teenager of average height. She has unusual red eyes and short, shoulder length, dark red hair. Her most noticeable physical trait are the dark freckles across her nose and cheeks. Hanako suffers from extreme myopia and wears purple framed glasses. She wears her hair in two ponytails with a fringe that falls above her eyes. Her outfit consists of a light blue, long sleeved shirt and grey, knee length leggings with an orange stripe on each side. She wears a brown leather strap across her right shoulder and a peace shaped pendent attached to a silver chain around her neck that once belonged to her grandmother. She bares a jagged scar down her left arm from a hollow attack. When Hanako was nine she wore a purple shirt under a sleeveless blue jacket, and purple tights. She wore a yellow choker with a red stone. Her hair was styled up in a high ponytail on the side of her head with a slightly messy fringe, that is heled up with a teal ribbon, and bangs on both sides of her face. Hanako’s glasses had peach coloured frames but her school ones where blue framed. Her socks where knee high and her shoes where black. Three years after her grandmother’s death her hair has grown half way down her back and is tied up in a braid. Her bangs are no longer present, and her fringe is neater. She now wears a dark green, sleeveless shirt with a matching skirt over top of her black tights. She also wears her grandmother’s necklace. Personality: Hanako is independent, mature and serious. She never smiles which tends to make others think she is cold and unfriendly. She is a level headed and won’t lash out unless she is provoked by somebody or unless she deems it necessary. She studies hard although she doesn’t care about her grades due to always being compared to her older sibblings. She is a member of the dōjō and likes to invent very ridiculous past time activitiy to make things seem more fun to her. She tends to zone out a lot and stare out into space when people talk to long or are discussing a boring topic. She tends to get carried away when thinking and often ends up talking to herself out loud without realising it. Hanako likes cherry blossoms and anything that has sugar in it. While she often does make most of the meals for her family she often doesn’t bother as her family are too busy or don’t care. Her favourite food is broccoli and sweet potatoes. She does not like pumpkin or eggplant. Hanako tends to hide emotion and is capable of eliminating an enemy without regretting it. She has an unusual ability of being able to read the weather pattern and predict what the weather is going to be like. She has demonstrated this skill several times even warning Ichigo and Renji that there was going to be a heavy downpour before 3o’clock when there were no clouds in the sky, then watching them in amusement while they were getting soaked. History: Hanako was born into the Himura house the same day her brother won some big award in school. At the time her perents ran the Hummingbird Candy store that was owned by her grandmother, Hoshi. For the first six years of her life Hanako was bright and happy despit her older sibblings constently teasing her for having red hair and for having to wear glasses. The only preson who seemed to care about her was Hoshi. On the first day at school Hanako got dragged into a fight by the school bullies because she was slightly smaller than the other students. Things only got worse from then. Her grades were not as high as her sibblings. She was often disappointed in herself and clung close to her grandmother. Hoshi was the only person who was able to cheer Hanako up when she was sad. When Hanako was nine years old, Hoshi took her to a firework display to cheer her up because Hanako was upset about getting pushed into a wall at school. The next day, on the way to the park Hanako and Hoshi where attacked by a hollow because of their Spiritual Power. During the attack Hoshi was fatally wounded while protecting Hanako. Before she died Hoshi gave Hanako the necklace that she now wears. Three years after Hoshi’s death Hanako met and befriended Luna. She later learnt that Luna was a sole reaper who was forced to leave the sole society. Hanako then discovered her own powers and learnt more about secrets her family had been keeping from her. Powers & Abilities: Spiritual Awareness: Hanako has a good amount of skill in detecting spiritual energy. She can sense Hollows and some ongoing battles at a significant distance. Spiritual Power: Hanako is able to get close to several battles between powerful opponents without being overwhelmed. During her training with her powers, Hanako demonstrated a natural talent for precise spiritual energy control. Her Reiatsu is pale yellow. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hanako has a has a natural talent for martial arts. She attends a local dojo and has the fighting skill of a black belt. Hanako is skilful enough to incapacitate an unseated Shinigami soldier without the help of her powers. Yoru osoi rikiryō Yoru osoi rikiryō (夜晚的力量, Forces of the Night and Day): Half of Hanako’s spirit energy is harboured in the neacklace her grandmother gave her and the other half in the buckle on her strap. Yoru osoi rikiryō is composed of two spirits. Only spiritually aware beings can see them. Hanako has the power to attack and heal. The spirits are separate manifestations of Orihime's spirit, each with its own unique appearance and personality. Each have their own unique name: Yoru ma (夜魔, Night demon):' '''Yoru ma is the human malfestation of Hanako’s offence powers. She is loud and tends to talk to herself and point out the obvious. She has dark blue hair wears a black dress. '''Hien '(火焰, Fire): Hien is the human malfestation of Hanako’s healing powers. She has a polite and quiet personality. She has red hair and wears a komono edged with flames. Techniques Hanako’s techniques involve incantations and manipulating the Yoru osoi rikiryō into their second stage of malfestation. To do this Hanako must resite their kotodama. Her kotodama consists of voicing her powers, the name of the member followed by the ability. Akuma no inshō-tekina ha (悪魔の印象的な刃, striking blades of the devil): is Hanako’s offensive technique. Upon activation her necklace changes into Yoru ma who then appears in Hanakos handas a fan. By swinging the fan Hanako can form several blades of Reiatsu in the air in frount of her which she then controls with her fan. Hikari no iyashino-en (光の癒しの炎 healing flame of light): is Hanako’s healing technique. Upon activation her necklace changes into Hien who then changes into a greenish blue and yellow flame. Hanako then presses the flame onto the ingery and alowes it to engalf the person and heals their wounds. This technique heals mostly internal ingeries and partly heals external ingeries. Weaknesses: Power drainage: the more life threatning the ingeryis are on a person the more power it drains from her and the weaker she becomes. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}